


Birthday Boy

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Drunken Shenanigans, Exotic Dancer Steve Rogers, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: Bucky is celebrating his 21st birthday when he meets Steve Rogers, a cowboy go-go dancer. Their connection is almost instant. And soon the college student is head over heels for the older man who is sure returns his feelings.





	1. Yee-Haw

Bucky and Nat slid out of the Lyft and outside of Rodeo, a cowboy-themed gay bar. Around Becky’s chest was a pink sash normally worn for a sweet sixteen but with the sixteen replaced by a twenty-one and a fuzzy pink tiara on his head with the same correction. They could hear a remixed 80s rock song blared from the speakers and as they waited in line, Bucky saw the shirtless male dancers gyrating their hips on the tables.

“Oh, one more thing!” Nat said turning around. She pulled out a small wad of ones, about twenty-thirty dollars worth. “Figured you’d want some singles to tip the boys.” She winked.

They planned to bar hop that night in celebration of his turning twenty-one (well, technically he had turned it the night before but there was that stupid rule of having to wait a day after turning twenty-one to be able to into bars and all that). The street was lined with gay bars and nightclubs with nearly naked men with dollar bills in their skimpy underwear dancing to the music. Bucky fully intended on using each last dollar bill.

They showed the bouncer their IDs and were let into the nightclub. People were gathered around the two large tables where the male dancers were moving. All the dancers were shirtless and gorgeous, they wore light blue jeans that showed off their muscular asses. One was doing pullups using a pole just above his head while one was accepting a tip into his jeans.

The third one, who had a table to himself caught Bucky’s eyes. He was tall, blond and muscular. He had that All-American Boy Scout look that Bucky found strangely hot. He turned around and shook his ass which was hugged generously by his tight pants, earning a cheer from the bachelorettes gathered nearby.

Nat put a hand on his shoulder, “Pick your chin up from off the floor, Buck.”

He chuckled, “He’s fucking gorgeous.”

“They all are.” She said. “I’m gonna get a drink. Have fun drooling.”

“I’ll meet you over there.” He said fingering the wad of bills in his pocket. He slid two bills out and made his way over to the blond dancer’s table. He gently pushed his way through the thin crowd, the blond was straightening up from getting a bill shoved down the front of his jeans.

He moved his hips to the Ariana Grande song that now was playing over the speakers. Sweat glistened on his muscular chest, blond hair was sprinkled over his pectoral muscles that Bucky wanted to squeeze so badly.

Their eyes met and the blond smiled and Bucky melted. His eyes went to the crown and sash Bucky was wearing and Bucky held up the bills. The blond got onto his knees and slid close to Bucky.

Bucky slid his hands down the blond’s chest, his cock twitched in his jeans as he brushed his abs. He slid the bills underneath the waistband of his jeans. He slid his hands back up the man’s chest. The blond smiled and took Bucky’s hands and placed them on his ass and began thrusting. Bucky was hardening in his pants as the man spun him around and held his shoulders as he thrust against Bucky.

His face reddened and he turned around to thank him. “Happy Birthday.” The blond said with a wink, straightening up and went back to dancing.

Bucky found Nat with two rum and cokes, “Have fun?” She said, the blush still on Bucky’s face.

He chuckled, “Oh yeah.”

Her eyes briefly widened, “Look what the bartender gave me after I told him it was your birthday.” She said handing Bucky a poker chip that had the bar’s logo on it as well as VIP in gold lettering.

“What does this mean, free drinks?” He asked.

She shrugged, “Probably a lap dance or something. He said you can give it to one of the dancers.”

Oh, perfect. Bucky smiled taking a sip from his drink, shuddering at the cheap rum but he fumbled through the crowd, his heart pounding in his chest as he went back to the blond’s table, fishing out two more dollar bills. The blond smiled at him again and accepted a few bills before coming to Bucky. “Back for more?”

Bucky blushed, “Oh yeah.” He slid his hands down the man’s chest before pushing the bills down the man’s pants. He thumbed the poker chip before pocketing it and smiling at him.

The blond ran Bucky’s hand across his chest again, for a moment as he lowered Bucky’s hand, he gave it a gentle squeeze before letting it go. Bucky smiled and turned back.

As he and Nat drank and danced to the music, he couldn’t help but let his gaze flicker over to where the blond was dancing. Occasionally, their eyes would meet and Bucky would quickly look away. “He’s been checking you out all night.” Nat said when they were three rum and cokes into the night, her speech slurred slightly.

“Yeah, well I’ve been checking him out, too. He’s fucking sexy.” He tapped the wad of bills in his pocket, tempted to just give it all to him. He then remembered the poker chip, “I’ll be right back.”

He made his way to the table and fished out two more dollar bills and the chip. The blond was thrusting against the table, his bubble butt arched into the air before he slid back up. Bucky held out the bills, the blond was upside down on the table. Bucky slid his hands down and cheered drunkily as he groped the blond’s muscles. He held out the poker chip, and the blond sat up and took the chip and a smile came on his face that fully hardened Bucky’s cock.

He mouthed ‘ten minutes’ to Bucky, raising up his right hand. A burly man in a black Rodeo shirt took the chip from him and escorted Bucky up the stairs where there was a dance floor and another bar. The blond was still dancing as Bucky was led away from the loud chatter of the bar and down a set of stairs. Bucky was given the chip and then was left in the company of another muscular man standing in front of a curtain.

Bucky handed the chip to the man and he nodded and Bucky made his way through the curtain, which led to a small room. There was a small cart with two cups, a bucket of ice and three bottles of alcohol and some chasers. He heard a sliding door close behind him and he sat down on the large, plush velvet couch. In front of him was a small, square stage.

His heart was racing, was he getting a private show? He downed the rest of his rum and coke. He checked his phone to see if it had even been ten minutes yet, it had only been three. He stood up and paced the small room, he went to the stage and that’s when he saw the drain and shower head. What the hell is going on? He thought.

His question was answered when the sliding door opened again and the blond stepped through. “Got done sooner than I thought.” He said as the door shut behind him. He was panting lightly, Bucky watched his chest.

“Cool.” He said lamely.

The blond caught his breath and went to the cart, “Want something to drink?”

“Sure, I’ll have what you’re having.”

The blond made their drinks, “I’m Bucky.” He said.

“Steve.” The blond said handing Bucky his drink.They sipped on tequila and seltzer for a second,

“So, what do I do?” Bucky asked. “I mean, with this VIP thing?”

He smiled again, “You just sit back and watch, birthday boy.” Bucky nodded and the blond drained his drink and stood up. “You have that option, or you can join me. We can do whatever you want.” He said leaning in close to Bucky. “We have the room for an hour, so it’s up to you.” His lips were inches from Bucky’s.

Bucky couldn’t form a single thought or way to reply to that. He thought he was going to faint. He took a drink from his cocktail and watched as Steve slid out of his boots and strutted onto the stage. His hands went to the button of his jeans and Bucky’s heart hammered as he unzipped them achingly slowly, revealing the neatly trimmed blond pubes. But that wasn’t got him attention, as he lowered his jeans down his hips, Bucky’s mouth dropped as he saw the cock hanging between the blond’s legs.

He had watched his fair share of porn and hooked up with plenty of guys but he had never seen a cock that huge in real life before. Thick and long, Bucky guessed it had been close to ten inches. Steve straightened up and caught Bucky’s gaze, “See something you like?” He asked tossing his jeans aside and standing completely naked in front of him.

Steve looked like a Greek god, if Bucky could, he would’ve licked every inch of him. His jaw was preemptively sore for the idea of taking that large cock in his mouth. This isn’t a brothel, he isn’t an escort. I doubt he’s going to let you suck him off. Bucky thought to himself. But he said we can do whatever we want. Bucky countered. Probably meant like lap dance or something—he’s jerking his cock. Bucky watched as Steve worked his cock to full hardness, another hand running up his chest and pinching a nipple. A soft gasp escaped from his mouth. “To answer your question, yes.” Bucky’s mouth felt dry. His own cock was tenting the fabric of his jeans.

Steve touched a button on the wall and the shower head activated and he stepped under the water, still pumping his cock. His eyes never leaving Bucky’s, “Wanna join?”

Bucky nearly dropped his drink, “I—“

“You don’t have to, you can just—“ Bucky’s shirt was already on the floor earning a laugh from Steve who watched him awkwardly fumble out of his clothes. Bucky climbed onto the stage and Steve’s large hands went to his hips, his cock brushing against Bucky’s hips. Bucky slid his hands up and down Steve’s muscular chest.

“Holy shit, you’re perfect.” He said squeezing Steve’s pectorals.

He chuckled, “Thanks.” He slid his hands and Bucky squeaked as Steve grabbed his ass. “You have a great ass.” He said.

Bucky thanked him and they stood under the water, there was something comforting about Steve’s gaze. There was something in his look that had replaced the lustful gaze he had fixed Bucky with upstairs. He didn’t want to delude himself but he could swear that there was almost affection. But maybe Bucky was wrong, maybe Steve was putting on an act for him because he was a VIP. He tried not to let that damper his mood, especially because Steve had wrapped his arms around him and pressed him closer.

As Bucky leaned his head against the man’s chest as the water wet his hair, he felt that pang that he found himself often feeling. This pang of loneliness. He had never been in a relationship, mostly because the guys he hooked up with were really only looking for that. He hated waking up in an empty bed and he found himself wishing there was someone next to him, waking him up with kisses, sharing breakfast.

He was brought out his thoughts by Steve gently stroking his hair, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.”

Steve shook his head, “Don’t be.”

He looked up into Steve’s bright blue eyes, his eyes going to those kissable lips which were slightly parted. Steve caressed Bucky’s face and tilted his chin up and pressed his lips to Bucky’s. It was a soft kiss and his lips hovered over Bucky’s which promised it could go further. Bucky closed the gap and moaned softly as Steve’s tongue slid into his mouth. Their wet bodies slid together as the blond tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair. Bucky’s mouth went to Steve’s neck and his kissed and gently bit at the juncture of his shoulder and neck getting a soft moan out of the blond.

He looked up at Steve for approval before licking the blond’s pink nipples, taking one into his mouth and swirling his tongue around until it hardened in his mouth. Steve groaned against as Bucky switched to the other. He kissed further down Steve’s chest, the tip of his tongue running along the dip in his abdomen muscle.

“Can I?” Bucky asked crouching slightly. His eyes went to Steve’s cock.

“Been wanting to see those lips stretched across my cock all night.” Steve said.

Bucky went to his knees and took his large cock in his hand, admiring his girth before wrapping his mouth around the head, getting a soft curse from Steve. His cock sat thick and heavy in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down the length, taking as much as he could before gagging himself. Steve stroked his head and moan softly, muttering encouraging phrases as Bucky sucked his cock.

He caressed Steve’s balls, getting a louder moan from the man. Bucky’s own cock was painfully hard but he grabbed Steve’s muscular ass and squeezing his eyes shut slid all of Steve’s cock into his mouth. Steve moaned as Bucky held his mouth there as long as he possibly could before sliding off with a gasp.

Panting slightly, he was helped to his feet by Steve who wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into another kiss. “Want me to suck you?” He asked.

“Hell yeah.”

Steve smirked and got to his knees and swallowed Bucky down without a second thought. Bucky moaned softly as Steve’s hands spread his ass as he bobbed up and down Bucky’s cock, humming appreciatively as his finger brushed against Bucky’s tight hole. Bucky’s moan was filthy as Steve’s finger circled the tight ring of muscle. Steve moaned around Bucky’s cock as the young man thrust into his mouth.

Bucky could feel his orgasm approached and as Steve gently pressed the tip of his fingers against Bucky’s hole, his legs shook and his orgasm washed over him. Steve swallowed Bucky’s orgasm, choking slightly but slowly pulling his mouth off of Bucky’s softening cock.

Panting, Bucky watched as Steve wiped his mouth and kissed his way up Bucky’s chest until Bucky stood up on his tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. He pressed himself against the man who kissed him back with an equal passion. “Want me to take care of you?” Bucky asked.

Steve chuckled, “I’m good. I’m saving it for when I fuck you tonight.”

Bucky felt his cock reharden.


	2. Bucky Barnes and the Daddy Kink

The plan was set, Bucky and Nat were still gonna bar hop and then after Steve’s shift at two, Bucky was gonna head over to his place. They had exchanged numbers after drying off and making out for a little while longer. He had excitedly told Nat this who was being grinded on by a guy. He and Nat made their way out of Rodeo before hitting another bar down the street called Snakebite.

By one-fifteen, Bucky was comforting Nat who had thrown up in the alleyway, en route to getting pizza and then before getting into her Lyft. “Habby birday, Mbuck.” She said as he helped her in.

“Thanks, babe. Text me when you’re home.” He said.

“Wheeee!” She cheered as the car took off down the street.

Bucky chuckled and he, maybe just as drunk, fumbled his way back to Rodeo. He figured he could kill forty-five minutes there. By then the club was still pretty full and Bucky opted to drink water. Steve was still dancing, that gorgeous smile on his face. Bucky couldn’t get over the fact that he and him were going to fuck that night. It felt like he was going to wake up in his bed and the day would start open.

He still pondered the idea that maybe Steve was being nice to him because it was his birthday…ish. Still, offering to take somebody home that you just met an hour earlier doesn’t exactly seem like you’re just being nice for their birthday. He also wondered how much Steve managed to have that much energy.

Bucky felt in his pocket and he smiled when he found one last single. From Bucky’s hazy memory, he had seen a guy at another bar who had the same muscular build as Steve and a horny and drunk Bucky had put a crap ton of singles in his underwear. He tried to remember the name of the dancer, Thor, maybe.

He strode over to the table and Steve was grinding against the long metal pole before climbing it, his back and arm muscles flexing as he did so. Bucky cheered along with the others. Steve slid back down the pole and collected tips. When he saw Bucky, the smile became more genuine and he unbuttoned his pants, giving Bucky easier access to stick the bills in.

Bucky danced and ended the night with a shot of whiskey neat. At around one-fifty, the music turned off and the DJ announced to pay your tabs because the bar was closing. Bucky’s buzz was wearing off and he followed the crowd outside.

The small of cigarette smoke and weed filled the late summer air. Bucky shivered slightly as people wandered away, probably going for food or looking for other bars open later. Bucky’s phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text from Nat telling him she was home. A second text was from Steve, telling him to meet that he can come into the dressing room.

Bucky was led back inside by the same man who took him to the room and he was taken by the same set of stairs but down a different hallway. He could hear male voices and the buff man knocked on one of the doors, “It’s me.” He said.

The door opened and Steve poked his head out, “Thanks, Ray.”

Ray nodded and Steve ushered Bucky in. Steve was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs and nothing else. He could see the exhaustion in Steve’s face but Steve pulled him into a kiss before he could say anything else. “Had some whiskey?”

“It’s my preferred drink.” Bucky said.

“Had a good birthday?” Steve asked.

Bucky ran his hands down Steve’s chest, “I did. I think it’s gonna be even better.”

Steve chuckled and kissed Bucky again, “That it will be. I just gotta get dressed and then we’ll head out.” He said.

Steve dressed in a plain white T-shirt and a different pair of blue jeans. He packed his…well, uniform pants into a backpack and slipped into a pair of Toms. “You ready?” He asked Bucky.

He nodded and followed Steve out to the parking lot and Bucky slid into the passenger seat of Steve’s car. “Your car is so much nicer than mine.” He said feeling the smooth leather seats.

Steve chuckled, “Thanks. It’s served me well.” He said.

Steve’s apartment was only a couple of blocks down from the club but he explained to Bucky that he had gotten mugged a couple of times and took to driving home even at such a short distance.

Steve’s apartment was neatly decorated, artwork hung up on the walls. Bucky noticed there were several stacks of sketchbooks, “You draw?”

“Yeah, I do some freelance graphic design work.”

“Oh, that’s so cool!”

Steve set down his backpack and took out the jeans he had been wearing and tossed them into a laundry basket. Bucky followed Steve into his bedroom. There were more sketchbooks and the large bed and neatly made. Steve had dumped out the quite large pile of dollar bills onto his bed. “Holy shit.” Bucky said.

Steve chuckled, “The fun part is sorting through the actual bills and those weird fake religious bills.”

Bucky’s eyes widened, “People do that?”

Steve tossed one over his shoulder, “People are assholes sometimes but most of the time, they’re great.”

Steve had raked in nearly one hundred dollars in tips. “I’m going to take a shower.” Steve said pulling the shirt off his head, “You’re more than welcome to join me.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped as they stepped into the bathroom, the bathtub was half the size of a Jacuzzi and look just as deep as one. “Holy crap. I—your apartment is amazing.”

Steve, having decided on a bath, turned on the faucet and stopped the drain. “Thanks. This property is actually owned by my friend Tony Stark.”

“You know Tony Stark? That dude is so cool, I have a friend who has a prosthetic leg made by Tony himself?”

Steve’s eyebrows raised, “That’s awesome. Yeah, Tony and I were roommates in college and when he found out I was moving back to the city he set me up here. I send him a rent check but it always somehow keeps getting back into my account.” Steve said stripping out of the rest of his clothes.

Bucky followed suit, “That’s nice that you don’t have to worry about that.” He said stumbling slightly as he got out of his underwear. “Nat, my roommate and I, are actually considering moving back to our houses after this year.”

“Really? Why?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged, “Rent’s expensive and NYU is ridiculous about their rent. I mean, it won’t be too bad, just gotta get used to the trains again.”

Steve put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, “Sorry.”

“Meh, it’s fine.” He smiled at Steve.

He gestured to the bathtub, “Shall we?” The water was still filling the tub. Steve climbed in behind Bucky and both men sighed as they sank into the warm water.

“Bet that feels amazing after being on your feet all night.” He said settling against Steve’s chest.

Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around Bucky, “It’s amazing.”

They settled against each other, Steve lazily ran his hand up and down Bucky’s chest. Bucky turned around and straddled Steve’s chest, running his hands up and down, gently squeezing his pectoral muscles. He let his hands drift down and one wrapped around Steve’s cock, the blond smiled at him. “Hey, you’re still getting the VIP treatment.” Steve said. “Let me take care of that for you.” He pecked Bucky on the lips.

He grabbed a bottle of body wash that smelled amazing and began rubbing it onto Bucky, his strong hands moving up and down Bucky’s back which eventually turned into a shoulder massage. Bucky could feel Steve working the knots out and he swore he’d propose marriage then and there.

He groaned softly as Steve worked a knot by his shoulder blades, “Steve.” He moaned.

“Feel good?” Steve’s voice was soft. Bucky leaned back against the wall of muscle that was Steve as he blond continued to knead with his hands. In a show of appreciation, Bucky sucked Steve’s cock, determined the make the man come and he was successful. He looked up at a panting Steve, his large cock still hard as he swallowed his come. He leaned down and sucked on the sensitive head, getting a hiss out of Steve.

He pulled Bucky into his arms and kissed him, his warm chest pressed against his as they kissed. Steve grabbed Bucky’s ass, a finger tracing his hole again. Bucky sat up and grabbed the body wash and took his time rubbing the soap into his body. His ran his hands across Steve’s soapy body, adding another mental image to his bank of things to jerk off to. He grabbed Steve’s ass and gave it a spank. Steve chuckled and then sank back into the water.

Steve washed his hair first and then rubbed shampoo into Bucky’s hair. At that point, Bucky was against Steve’s chest again and despite himself, his eyelids were starting to droop. The alcohol had worn off but he knew he couldn’t fall asleep, not when a literal Greek god was about to fuck him into the mattress.

Steve poured warm water onto Bucky’s head, Bucky shut his eyes to not get soap in them and when he opened them, Steve was gently shaking him, “Buck? Bucky.”

Bucky opened his eyes, the tub was draining. “Huh? What’s up?” Steve gently helped him up.

“You fell asleep.” Steve chuckled.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry.” Bucky fought back a yawn but the yawn won.

Steve shook his head, “You’re okay. I figured you’d be exhausted.”

He wrapped a towel around Bucky and one around himself. Bucky could feel his exhaustion washing over him as he dried off. He was not looking forward to the drama of ordering a Lyft and heading home but he figured Steve would understand. “Yeah, it’s been a hell of a night.” He said.

“You’re welcome to crash here if you want. I trust you that you’re not some weirdo who’s gonna watch me sleep or rob me if you trust me.”

Bucky chuckled, “I trust you.”

Steve nodded, “Follow me.”

Steve, before they headed into the bathroom, had turned on the A/C. Bucky commented that he loved the cold and Steve said that he did as well. They opted to sleep naked and Steve turned off the lights and they climbed underneath the warm covers together. Bucky sighed softly as he scooted closer to the blond who pressed his chest to his back and dropped an arm over the brunet’s chest.

He felt Steve pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Bucky opened his eyes and it took him a second to remember where he was. He rolled around to see Steve still asleep, his back to Bucky. He smiled softly to himself and scooted closer and spooned the blond.

They laid together in silence until he felt Steve start to wake up, he rolled onto his back and Bucky cuddled against his chest. Steve grunted and stretched his arms, “Morning.” He yawned putting an arm around Bucky.

“Morning.”

“Sleep well?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, “I slept really well. The mattress is so soft.” Bucky said.

“It’s like a cloud.” Steve added.

Bucky snuggled closer, “It’s amazing.” He said running his hand across Steve’s chest. He leaned his head up to kiss Steve’s jaw before climbing fully on top of him and kissing him on the lips.

Steve smiled against his mouth and kissed him back. Steve wrapped his arms around him as Bucky’s cock stiffened. Bucky figured he could just lay in bed and kiss and cuddle with Steve all day but he figured that Steve’d want him out of his house soon. “You hungry? Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, “I am but I think what I’m craving is different than what you’re thinking.”

Steve cocked his eyebrows, “Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

Bucky peppered his jaw with kisses and leaned his lips closer to Steve’s ear, “I want you to fuck me with that big cock of yours.”

Steve’s hands gripped his ass, “You want my big cock inside of you?” He slapped Bucky’s ass. “Huh?”

“Yes.”

Steve chuckled, “Good. ‘Cause I wanted to fuck you all night.”

“I’m sorry that I got sleepy.” Bucky said pecking Steve on the lips.

His chuckle was warm and rumbled through his broad chest, “Not blaming you for that you dork.” He said pulling Bucky into a kiss.

Bucky melted into the kiss and Steve rolled them over so that he was on top. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s broad shoulders and slid one hand up to tangle in the already messy blond hair. Steve grabbed Bucky’s legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He tugged at Steve’s hair, getting a soft grunt out of the man. Steve kissed Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s cock twitched as Steve grazed his lips across his ear, kissing the shell of his ear. His lips went back down to his neck, gently biting at Bucky neck. Bucky moaned softly as Steve’s tongue traced the dip in his clavicle.

Steve kissed down his chest and then wrapped his mouth around his cock with an appreciative hum. Bucky buried his hands in Steve’s hair and pushed the blond’s mouth down as he bobbed up and down his thick cock.

He pulled his mouth off before licking a stripe up his shaft before taking it back into his mouth. He lifted Bucky’s legs onto his shoulders as he slid his mouth off again and lifted Bucky’s hips fully off the bed. He gave a low growl, which was one of the sexiest thigns Bucky had ever head, before diving tongue-first into Bucky’s ass.

Bucky’s back arched and he moaned as Steve’s tongue swirled around his hole and dabbed at the tight ring of muscle. “Oh, fuck, Steve.” Bucky moaned.

“Roll over.” Steve ordered.

Bucky nodded and rolled onto his stomach, Steve’s hips gripped his hips and lifted them up. Bucky buried his face in the pillow and groaned as Steve continued to rim him. Steve’s tongue was magic, Bucky was convinced. He had been rimmed before but it had never felt as good as this before. Steve spread his thighs apart and his hands were running along them. “Fuck, Bucky.” Steve grunted.

Bucky bucked his hips as Steve gently pressed a finger against his hole. Steve’s tongue joined his finger and then both were gone. Bucky whined softly and the bed shifted as Steve climbed off. His cock was achingly hard and he wanted Steve’s mouth on him again.

The bed shifted again and Bucky felt the press of Steve’s body over him, “You liked my tongue on you, Buck?” He asked wrapping his hand around Bucky’s cock.

Bucky gasped softly, “Yes.”

Steve gently pumped his cock, “’Cause I liked having my tongue on you.” His voice was low and calm. Bucky felt goosebumps run down his spine when he felt Steve’s large cock press against his ass. “I bet I could make you come just from that, huh?”

Bucky whimpered as Steve pumped his cock again, “Yeah.”

Steve chuckled, “Maybe I will. Maybe I’ll make you wait for me to fuck me. Have you suck my cock until I come on that pretty face of yours and then send you on your way. And then have you beg me to fuck you and I’ll do it, baby, I’ll fuck you into the mattress.” Steve said.

He could feel precome leaking from his cock, Steve swiped his thumb across the tip of his cock. Bucky moaned softly, Steve’s hand lifted from his cock and Bucky turned and watched Steve’s tongue lick the precome off. “You want that? You wanna beg for me to fuck you?”

Bucky felt Steve’s lips at the skin behind his ear and the blond gently bit down. Bucky felt a moan shudder through his body, with a curse, his cock twitched. He burst out laughing as his legs gave out and he and Steve went flat on the bed. Steve’s laugh was full-bellied. “Fuck, are you okay?”

Bucky laughed, “I’m fine. I just did not think that was a sensitive spot.” He rolled onto his back. He climbed onto top of Steve who was still on his stomach. “You know,” He grabbed Steve’s ass. “all that talk about fucking me but what if I fucked you?”

Steve groaned as Bucky spread his ass open, “Oh, yeah?”

Bucky chuckled, “Yeah. Fucked you just like this.” He lowered his head and licked a stripe across Steve’s hole. The blond groaned and pushed Bucky’s head down and Bucky obliged the man.

It didn’t last long as Steve rolled over and pushed his achingly hard cock into Bucky’s eager mouth. Bucky swallowed as much of Steve as he could. It would take some time to get used to the girth and length of Steve’s cock but Bucky wanted to make sure that he could swallow it all down with ease. Steve lifted Bucky’s mouth from his cock. He kissed his way up his muscular chest and their lips met again. Sure, lording power over Steve was hot but at the same time, having his muscular god of a man dominate him like he had was all that Bucky wanted in that moment. He had never been teased like that before, it was mostly just straight to the point fucking.

Steve was on top of him again and he picked up a small bottle of lube and drizzled some onto his fingers and commanded Bucky onto his stomach and his lifted Bucky’s hips. He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, “No touching. You touch and I’m done, okay?”

Bucky nodded, “Okay.”

“That okay?” Steve asked.

“Yeah.”

Steve smiled and kissed his again. Bucky gasped as he felt the press of Steve’s tongue on his hole again. He pushed his hips up towards Steve’s face and the blond obliged him. No touching? How hard could it be?

Turns out, very.

Bucky was back on his back, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, his cock was neglected and achingly hard. At this point, his mouth was just bobbing open and closed as Steve massaged his prostate. It felt so fucking good and Steve was watching him while pumping his own stiff cock.

“Feel good, baby?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah.” His back arched as another wave of pleasure washed over him. He watched Steve’s muscular chest flex as he fucked Bucky with his fingers. “So fucking good.”

He had reached for his cock but Steve had pinned his hands down to the bed and leaned over him, “Naughty, naughty.”

Normally, Bucky wasn’t turned on by somewhat dom/sub stuff but maybe before it had been done all wrong before. Steve was perfect, despite wearing this mask of this dominant man, Bucky could see the softness in those baby blue eyes, making sure Bucky was okay and he wasn’t going too hard. Even when he had held his hands down, the press wasn’t rough, just firm, really to lift up at Bucky’s insistence.

Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s and a warm feeling spread through him. Bucky fought back a chuckle but that became a moan. He had scoffed at the stories of people falling in love at first sight, he had rolled his eyes and quipped at Nat, ‘Straight people’ but now he was one of them, he thought. Whenever he looked at Steve, he could feel his heartbeat quicken and he never wanted to look away.

He could feel his orgasm pooling, Steve had gently picked up the pace of his two thick fingers inside of him. Bucky knew he wasn’t going to last any longer. He told Steve this and Steve just nodded. Bucky spread his legs and thrust his lips against Steve’s fingers. “I told you, baby, I was gonna make you come hard.” Steve said in that calm, even voice.

“Fuck.” Bucky cried. He moaned and continued to thrust upwards, pleasure pulsing through him. “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come. Oh, fuck—oh fuck—oh—f—“ Bucky’s body shook and then arched as his orgasm raced through him, warm pleasure washed over him as he cock shot out come as Steve’s skilled fingers brushed against his prostate. Bucky’s hips twitched upwards as Steve gently slid his fingers out. Bucky whimpered softly as Steve’s tongue swirled around his sensitive cock which was still leaking come from the tip. Steve greedily licked the come from Bucky’s chest, smacking hips lips satisfied. He grabbed a towel from the floor and wiped his hands.

Bucky could only look at the man as spots danced in his vision. His vision settled as Steve climbed off the bed, padded into the other room and returned with a glass of water. Bucky drained the glass in two large sips and set the glass on the nightstand. “Fuck, Steve.” He said.

The blond chuckled and stroked Bucky’s hair, “I know you’re wiped but you think you can help me out.” He said wrapping his hand around his own cock.

Bucky slowly sat up, “I’d love to.” He laid down next to Steve, pressing his naked body against his as Steve pumped his cock. “I can’t wait for you to fuck my tight hole with your big fucking cock.” He said into Steve’s air. Steve’s breath hitched, “I loved your fingers fucking me.”

“Fuck, Bucky, call me daddy.” Steve grunted.

“Yeah?”

“That cool with you?” Pink rising on Steve’s cheeks.

It had never been something Bucky had done in bed but for Steve, he’d do anything. “That’s perfectly fine with me, daddy. You liked fucking your baby with those fingers?”

Steve only answered with a moan.

“I can’t wait to ride daddy’s big cock, have him stretch my tight hole open, feel daddy’s big muscles underneath me.” Steve was pumping his cock furiously. “Or maybe daddy could pin me down and pound my ass if I’m a good boy.” He gently bit at Steve’s earlobe. “You want that, daddy?”

“Oh, fuck, Bucky you have no idea.”

“You gonna come for your baby, daddy?” Bucky asked watching Steve’s face flush. “I wanna see daddy come for me. He can even come on his baby’s face.”

“On the floor.” Steve growled.

Bucky obediently climbed off the bed and got onto his knees as Steve stood over him. “Come for me, daddy.”

“Fuck, Bucky, I’m gonna come—“ Bucky opened his mouth and Steve aimed his cock at his face. “Bucky, I—“ His hips thrust forward and Bucky quickly slapped his hand away and wrapped his mouth around Steve’s cock as his thick load shot into Bucky’s mouth.

Steve’s steps faltered backward and he groaned and bumped into the nightstand, clutching that as Bucky sucked him through his orgasm. Steve’s loud moans and heavy breathing filled the room, the wet sounds of Bucky sucking him joined in those sounds.

Bucky swallowed Steve’s come dutifully and ran his hands up Steve’s thighs and grabbed his ass as Steve’s cock began to soften in his mouth.

Steve caught his breath as Bucky got to his feet, a smug smile on his face. Steve chuckled and they shared a breathless kiss. Steve pulled Bucky onto the bed. The brunet climbed on top of him, gently stroking his face as Steve’s breathing steadied, pressing kisses to his jaw. “Fuck, Bucky.” Steve’s voice was soft.

He chuckled and rested his head on Steve’s chest, the blond wrapped his arms around him. Bucky listened to Steve’s heartbeat while the blond gently scratched Bucky’s back, sending goosebumps all over his body.

Reluctantly, they got out of bed. Bucky didn’t want to leave Steve’s arms and he knew Steve felt to same way. Every kiss between them lingered as they slowly got dressed. Bucky had work later that day and Steve had some errands to run.

When they were at the front door, Bucky was pressed against the wall as Steve claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. Bucky ran his hands down Steve’s chest, his hands climbing underneath his shirt and touching the warm muscle underneath.

He gently pinched Steve’s nipples as Steve broke the kiss. Bucky pulled him back into it and Steve obliged. Steve chuckled, “Alright, I gotta go. Let me drop you off at the train station.” Steve said.

Bucky chuckled, “Alright.” Steve slid his arm around his waist as they made their way down the elevator.

The drive was short but Bucky thanked Steve nevertheless. Steve kissed Bucky again and told him that they should grab dinner soon and to text him when he got home “Yes, daddy.” Bucky said with a wink.

Steve chuckled and pecked Bucky on the lips, “Good boy.”

Steve watched Bucky’s ass as he walked away towards the train station. Bucky couldn’t help but smile to himself as his phone buzzed with a text from Steve, ‘Can’t wait to see you again.’ His smile stayed on his face through the long train ride back to his apartment.


	3. Bucky gets Drunky and then Fucks Up-y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS! GOT IT?
> 
> CWs!
> 
> Alcohol  
Implied outing

In the month that followed, Bucky and Steve played the unfortunate game of ‘making plans, suddenly busy and having to cancel said plans and then vowing to make new plans.’ It was a little disheartening but Bucky was hopeful that he and Steve would see each other.

It was just the when that he wasn’t sure of. As his last year of college began, he found himself busier than ever and August turned to September and then to October. One Saturday morning as Bucky was waiting for his and Nat’s shitty coffeemaker to turn on, Bucky’s phone buzzed with a text from Steve, apparently he had gotten a job at a graphic design company. ‘That’s awesome!’ He and Steve had fallen out of contact for nearly a month. He felt terrible because he had really liked Steve and wanted to meet him for dinner or something.

A cynical side to Bucky figured that maybe someone like him wasn’t mean to have long-lasting happiness. He had seen all his straight friends get into relationships that last months and meanwhile he couldn’t get a guy to stay for a night. Except Steve. Steve had been so much different that anyone Bucky had been with. But life has a way of ruining things, Bucky figured.

His morning had started off great took a nosedive when Bucky checked his Facebook, Steve and him had added each other a few days later after they met and his heart dropped to the bottom of his chest where it shattered into a million pieces. Steve had posted that he was in a relationship with a woman named Peggy.

He knew he shouldn’t be mad, Steve had every right to move on with his life. Still, it hurt. He couldn’t be blameless in it, he had dropped the ball just as much as Steve. He pocketed his phone and went back to studying for a test that he had on Monday.

It was Halloween and Bucky was wasted. He had been stupid and mixed vodka and rum and he was making his way down the train steps and onto the platform. What had triggered this drunken journey? Steve had posted a picture with him and his girlfriend. Steve looked happy and Bucky couldn’t blame him but there was a part of Bucky that thought that Steve would snap out of his relationship when he saw Bucky in his Halloween costume.

He was wearing shorts that went to his mid-thighs and hugged his peachy ass wonderfully and a crop top. He and Nat had been seventies roller skaters together but his roller skates had been abandoned at the party and the other props were scattered somewhere on the street.

In his drunken state, he formulated his plan for seduction. He would slid onto Steve’s lips and when he was hard, get on his knees and suck his cock. He remembered Steve had called him his good boy and Bucky was going to show his daddy how much he missed him.

Nat had drunkenly told him that it wasn’t a good idea and Bucky would only end up hurting his relationship with Steve. Bucky was too drunk and horny to listen.

Stumbling up the train steps Bucky somehow successfully navigated out of the station. Revelers cheered and drunkenly made their way down the street. Bucky somehow had been given an unopened cold can of beer which he drank, spilling some down his chin. His stomach churned but he ignored it as he made his way down the street.

He made his way into the lobby of Steve’s apartment building and feigned sobriety as he walked by the man behind the desk. He climbed into the elevator, sure he could remember which floor Steve was on.

After ten minutes of wandering, he finally found Steve’s apartment and knocked. He pressed his ear to the door and a distant woman’s moan came from somewhere in the apartment. Bucky seethed with jealousy, Steve should have been fucking him, using his tongue to open him up. Bucky pounded on the door, nearly stumbling when it was thrown open.

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw Bucky, “What the hell are you doing here?” Steve asked.

“I—miss you. We never went on that date, Stevie.” Bucky slurred.

“Jesus, Bucky, have you been drinking?” He asked.

Steve was wearing his boxers, his bulge unmistakable. His hair stuck to his forehead and Bucky could see traces of red lipstick on his mouth and on his chest. That jealous burned again. Some part of Bucky’s rational thought told him that he should turn around, make some joke about getting lost on his way back home and leave. Now. But that part of him was buried under the alcohol and the unplaced jealousy.

“You never texted me back. You gave up on me.” Bucky said.

“Whoa, Bucky, wait a second—“

“No!” He pushed past Steve and into his apartment. “You just nice to me!” He shouted stomping into the living room.

Steve shut the door and went to Bucky, “Bucky, listen to me,--“

Bucky’s hands went to Steve’s arms, “I just wanted to wake up in these next to you. You gave up on me and—“

“Steve?” A woman’s voice came from the bedroom. A tall woman with curly brown hair leaned in the doorway, wearing one of Steve’s T-shirts and a pair of basketball shorts Bucky figured had been lying around. She looked at Steve and then Bucky, “Who’s this drunk child?”

“This drunk child is named Bucky, you beautiful woman.” Bucky said.

Peggy didn’t know whether to feel flattered or whether that was somehow an insult. “Peg, I’m sorry. It’s fine.” Steve said. He turned to Bucky who could see anger in his eyes, “Bucky, this is not appropriate, okay?”

“No, you know what’s not appropriate? Using my birthday to get into my pants and then never talking to me again. You saw me as an easy grab because of that, huh?” Bucky prodded Steve with his finger, stumbling slightly.

“Steve, what’s he talking about?”

Steve’s face was red, he cleared his throat, “Nothing.”

“Steve worked as an exotic dancer as Rodeo.” Bucky spat. It’s gonna work! He drunken rationale cheered. Keep going. “He took me home and then nearly fucked me the next morning and then dropped me.”

“Bucky—“

“Do you call him daddy too?”

“You were an exotic dancer?” Peggy asked.

Silence filled the room, Steve grabbed Bucky’s arm and led him outside, grabbing his car keys as he left. It didn’t work! Oh, fuck it didn’t work. His drunk rationale was slowly retreating. Steve jammed the elevator button and they stepped in. Bucky could feel the anger coming off of the blond and any bravado he had had melted into shame.

Bucky climbed into Steve’s car, the blond slamming the door shut behind him. Bucky meekly gave Steve directions back to his apartment. Steve’s jaw was set and he kept his eyes on the road the entire time. The realization of what he had down he set in and weighed on his body. He was so embarrassed and Steve was so angry.

They pulled into the parking lot behind his apartment and Steve stopped the car, “I’m sorry.” Bucky’s voice was soft.

“Don’t. You had no right to do or say what you just did. For the record, I genuinely thought you were attractive and I didn’t use you because it was your birthday. For you to think that low of me actually really hurts Bucky. I’m sorry that we were busy and I wish we could’ve gone out but it just didn’t happen, okay? I get that you’re upset but that doesn’t forgive what you did. You had no right to tell Peggy about that.” Steve said. He cursed to himself, “Now I have to explain that to Peggy.”

“I’m sorry.”

Steve sighed, “She didn’t even know I was bi, yet.”

“I—“

“You outed me in front of her, James.”

Hot tears ran down Bucky’s face and he began to cry. “I’m so sorry.” He looked at Steve, the anger started to falter, “I’m really sorry, Steve. Please believe me.”

Steve sighed, “I know, James. I know.” He sighed again, drumming his fingers. “Let me know when you’re in your apartment safe and then delete my number, okay?” His tone was final and that made Bucky cry even harder. “I need you to confirm what I just said, okay? Get inside, have some water and then delete my number. Delete my off Facebook, okay?” The thing that killed Bucky wasn’t the fact that Steve wasn’t angry. “Okay?”

Bucky nodded, “Okay.”

Steve’s eyes looked sad but he started his car up again, “Get out.”

Bucky climbed out, the October night suddenly colder than he thought. Steve’s car pulled out and then he watched as it vanished in the night.

Steve’s words echoed in Bucky’s head as he glumly made his way into his apartment. He drank two large glasses of water, his phone sitting on the counter.

‘Steve,’ he typed. ‘I’m really sorry for what I did and for what I said. I know you’ll never forgive me but I want you to know that I’m genuinely sorry for what I did.’ He sent the message.

The text bubbles popped up, ‘Thanks, James.’

Bucky stared at the message and then sighed as he deleted Steve’s number. He went to Facebook and removed Steve from his friend list. He drank another glass of water before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

The next morning, Bucky told Nat what had happened, the memory of it all wonderfully preserved. Nat shook her head as she nursed her coffee. “I really fucked up.” Bucky glumly said.

“Yeah, you did.” Nat said.

“I don’t know what to do.”

She shrugged, “There’s really nothing that you can do. He doesn’t want to see you again.”

Regret plagued him for nearly a week. Regret for what had been done and said and the regret of what could've been had Bucky just pushed harder for it. Nevertheless, Steve never wanted to see him again and Bucky had to be okay with it. He had to be okay with the fact that any fantasies he had had about Steve would never happen. He was content to have that.

But then again, life didn’t have a way of screwing with things.


	4. Wet Dream

Bucky was surprised to see Steve on Tindr, what surprised him more was the fact that they matched. What surprised him even more than that was they were going on a date. Why would the man who had told Bucky to delete his number not two months ago be suddenly gung-ho about going out with him? Especially with the boy who has indirectly outed him to his girlfriend.

He had felt terrible about the whole ordeal but figured there was no point in trying to make things right with Steve, especially when he didn’t want to talk to Bucky. So, he had focused on school, got a new job and only had downloaded Tindr for shits and giggles when he spotted the familiar blond.

He had swiped right and went back to studying when a few minutes later, his phone buzzed with a notification from Tindr saying he had a match. Sure enough there was Steve. They had talked for a couple hours, Bucky apologizing for what had happened and Steve saying he forgave him. Apparently, he and Peggy had broken up a week or so later, she had gotten a job in London that was paying more than the one she currently had and Steve couldn’t do long distance.

Steve meanwhile had gotten a job at Stark Enterprises as their lead graphic designer which meant he had quit his job at Rodeo and was now living in Midtown. They had agreed to meet that Friday, Steve texted him the address of a fancy Italian restaurant.

Bucky and Nat had looked at the menu and they flinched at the prices, the soup alone cost more than their cable bill. “So, I’m guessing you’re not going Dutch.” Nat said.

“I can pay for the soup.” Bucky suggested.

“You hate soup.” She said.

“It’s the cheapest thing on the menu.” He reasoned.

“But you hate soup.”

“I loathe soup. It’s just hot cereal.” Bucky said shutting his laptop.

Nat chewed and thought, “It is, isn’t it.” She poked at her chow mien, “Maybe tell him you can’t do this restaurant.”

Bucky sighed, “Where’ll I take him? The TGI Fridays in Times Square?” He asked.

Nat shrugged, “They have good fries.”

Bucky shot her a look, “I’ll figure it out.”

He did not figure it out and that Friday night, he changed into a pair of tight black jeans, his favorite button down white shirt and the leather jacket had purchased on his family’s vacation to Italy the year before. Sure, it wasn’t designer but no one needed to know he had gotten it for cheap.

Getting off the train, he wandered into the snowy night and stopped outside of the place he and Steve were supposed to meet, suddenly feeling very underdressed. Most of the people there looked like they bled money with clothing that looked more expensive than Bucky’s college tuition. He pulled at his jacket self-consciously as he went inside, the snooty maitre’d eyeing him.

“Um, I’m meeting someone here.” He said.

“Name?”

“Steve…um….Steve.” He offered.

The maitre’d cocked an eyebrow, “Last name?”

Shit. What was Steve’s last name? Before Bucky could answer, he spotted the blond at a table. “Never mind, found him.”

The maitre’d’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, “Wonderful.”

Bucky ignored him as he made his way through the restaurant and to Steve who stood up to greet him. Bucky smiled up at him, he was wearing a suit that fit him perfectly, his hair had been cut and he looked like a whole snack. The image of what Steve looked like under those clothes flashed into his head and he had to will his cock soft so he wouldn’t have a raging hard on as he went to their table.

“Hey Bucky.” Steve pulled him into a hug. Bucky wrapped his arms around the blond, reveling in the warmth radiating from Steve’s body as well as the firmness of his body.

“Hi, Steve.” He said.

They sat down at the table and Bucky’s eyes fell to the open menu, Bucky must’ve made a face because Steve took his eyes, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Steve, are you sure?”

Steve’s smile was warm, “Of course.” 

Bucky did not order the soup, he ordered the same pasta dish Steve had. They both had two glasses of wine each, Bucky’s head swam slightly. At one point, he found himself straight up gawking at Steve as the man answered a work e-mail, apologizing profusely as he did so. As he typed, his eyes looked up at Bucky’s and a smile came onto his face, was Steve blushing?

Maybe it was the wine but Bucky found himself blushing too. Steve finished the e-mail and pocketed his phone. Throughout the meal, they had sat in a comfortable silence, occasionally remarking on how good the food was. Bucky told Steve about his trip to Italy and Steve said he’d always wanted to go.

Bucky told Steve that since Steve took him out for dinner, he’ll take Steve for dessert which the blond happily agreed to. Steve paid the bill and looped his arm around Bucky’s waist as they walked out of the restaurant. Bucky smiled smugly to himself as he saw a few jealous glances from the other patrons.

They stepped out into the cold December night, snow was lightly falling from the sky, their breath misted in front of them and Bucky led Steve down the street.

“You’re crazy, certifiably crazy.” Steve chuckled as they stepped into the ice cream shop. Bucky had been craving chocolate ice cream since dinner.

“I am.” He smiled at the blond who managed to look handsome under fluorescent lights.

Bucky paid for their ice cream and looked over at Steve while inserting his debit card into the cheap reader, “I spoil you sometimes.” Bucky said.

Steve snorted and grabbed his ice cream, “Sure.” 

Bucky knew within two bites that Steve wanted to fuck him and Bucky was going to let him. Bucky scooped some of his ice cream out and met Steve’s gaze and he licked the spoon clean, wrapping his mouth around the spoon and letting his tongue linger before dropping it back into the ice cream.

Lust was full blown in Steve’s bright blue eyes which widened the smile on Bucky’s face. Maybe Steve was waiting for him to make the first move.

After their finished their ice cream, Steve and Bucky climbed into a taxi and made their way back to Steve’s apartment. On the taxi ride there, Bucky’s heart raced as their knees touched. He looked over at Steve who looked back at him.

Bucky wanted to lean over and kiss him, feel his tongue against his own. Their hands met and Steve’s thumb gently ran over the back of his hand, Bucky’s cock throbbing in his pants. He wondered if Steve was just as hard as him and judging by the look in Steve’s eyes, he was probably right. 

Steve’s apartment was larger than his old one. There were still stacks of sketchbooks all over the apartment as well as Steve’s own artwork on the walls. Steve was pouring them more wine as Bucky took off his jacket and sat down on the couch. He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled the cuffs up and unbuttoned his shirt two buttons.

The blond entered the room and took one look and Bucky and chuckled. He handed him his glass of wine and sat down next to him. “Your apartment is amazing.” Bucky said.

“The view is gorgeous, have you seen?” Bucky shook his head and Steve took his hand as he led him out onto the balcony. They were on the top floor of the building, all of which was made up of Steve’s apartment. A fact noted to Bucky by Steve as he slid his arm back around Bucky’s waist after the younger man shivered slightly.

The view of the city was gorgeous, it was almost like a painting. They were away from the noisy city, just them. Bucky leaned his head against Steve and took another sip from his wine. “I’m glad we did this, Bucky.”

Bucky nodded, “Me too.”

Steve’s hand gently slid across his lower back and then dipped down to Bucky’s ass. Bucky chuckled as Steve squeezed with an appreciative grunt.

“Why don’t we head back inside?”

Their wine glasses lay abandoned on the coffee table. Bucky laid on top of Steve as the blond pulled in into another kiss. Bucky moaned softly, grinding his achingly hard cock against Steve’s. The blond’s hand was tangled in his hair while another gripped Bucky’s ass. Bucky’s hands were falling asleep but he didn’t care. Steve’s mouth was on his, the blond’s large hands were both now on his ass.

Steve bucked his hips against Bucky’s, getting a small moan out of the younger man. “Bucky.” Steve panted. “I could keep kissing you all night.” He said stroking Bucky’s face, his lower lip tracing Bucky’s lips. “But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t wanna fuck you into the mattress.”

Bucky’s cock throbbed at that, “Then fuck me, daddy.”

Steve chuckled and took Bucky’s hand and led him to the bedroom.


	5. A Door Opens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, y'all wanted a twist?

Steve had opened his mouth to speak but his voice was replaced by the distant sound of Lizzo. “What?” Bucky asked.

He sat up in his bed and groaned, his jeans still unbuttoned and semi-hard cock sticking out of his underwear. Next to him on the bed was his phone, Steve’s invitation on Tindr unanswered. He buttoned his jeans grumpily, the need to fantasize vanishing. He looked at the time, glaring at the bright light coming from his phone. He climbed out of bed, flexing his thighs until he felt his cock soften.

The sun was setting as he made his way into the kitchen to find something to eat. A half-eaten turkey sandwich was wrapped in plastic wrap as well as several limp leaves of lettuce. He groaned and went back into his room, closing out of Tindr and opening Postmates and deciding on ordering Chipotle.

He reopened Tindr and reread the conversation between him and Steve. It had been very surface level and had ended with Steve asking him out. He sighed, as much as he wanted to go out with Steve, he wondered what brought about this change in the blond. Sure it’d been two months since but still, Bucky had outed him and Steve had been pretty firm about ending contact between them.

He typed out his message, ‘Hey, as down as I’d be. I think you and I need to have a talk.’

Bucky felt like such a mature adult and smiled proudly to himself. Where was this dillbag on Halloween? His phone buzzed but it was Postmates letting him know that his order had been accepted.

A few minutes passed before Steve responded, ‘Sure. Wanna meet for coffee?’

‘Yeah! When’s good for you?’

‘How about tonight?’ Bucky groaned, he wanted to but his Chipotle was going to be ready in forty minutes. “Nat!” Bucky shouted.

“What, James?”

“Save my Chipotle! I’m going out for coffee.”

“Fine!” She called again from her room.

Bucky tapped on his phone, ‘Sure’

Steve gave Bucky the name of some coffee shop in Midtown. Bucky groaned at the prospect of sitting on the train for that long but grabbed his study guide for his final and pulled on his winter coat and headed out in the December evening.

The coffee shop was a cute little hipster joint with shelves of board games and Anais Mitchell playing over the speakers. The last place he expected Steve but then again, he didn’t know Steve well enough to make that assumption.

Sure enough, there was the man, he was still just as handsome as the night they met. His blond hair was slightly longer and facial hair was grown out. He saw Bucky and smiled, he removed his coat and went to the table. “I’m gonna order, be right back.” He said hanging the coat over the back of the chair.

“That’s fine.” Steve smiled at him.

On the ride there, the study guide had been abandoned as Bucky tried to plan out what he was going to say. He loved pre-planning arguments even though they never turned out the way he thought. His snippy one-liners coming to him hours later in the shower or when he was recounting it to Nat.

As he stood in line, he realized that he didn’t want to talk about Halloween. He had been humiliated for days after it happened and he had managed to repress it down with studying for tests and working but sometimes in the quiet moments of his day, it would come bubbling back up. The anger and betrayal in Steve’s eyes mixing with the hurt. Steve’s voice telling him to lose his number. Bucky had been a grade-A asshole that night. He deserved what happened to him.

He snuck at glance at Steve who was tapping at his phone and then he looked back at the menu. The barista, Peter, looked familiar but Bucky couldn’t place him. He paid for his coffee and muffin and sat back down across from Steve who pocketed his phone.

“So, how are you?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, “I’m good. Got a couple of finals coming up so I’m really busy.” He said.

“I don’t miss those.” He said.

“What about you?”

“Oh. I got a job at Stark Industries, putting my graphic design degree to work.”

That explained the nice clothes and designer watch, Bucky thought to himself. “That’s awesome! Congrats.” He said. Peter brought him his food and coffee and Bucky stirred some sugar into the black coffee.

Bucky wished the silence was comfortable and not awkward. He took a sip from the coffee ‘cause he had to do something. His eyes squeezed shut as the hot liquid burned. He set the mug down accepting he’ll never be able to taste anything ever again.

He took a deep breath and sighed, “So, I think we should address the elephant in the room.” Bucky said.

Steve’s face was serious, “Yeah.”

“Steve, I’m really sorry for what I did. It was really shitty.”

Steve nodded, “Thank you for apologizing. I’ll be honest, I had to fight the urge to call you and chew you out but I decided it wouldn’t be worth it.”

Bucky ripped a piece from his muffin, “I’m glad you didn’t.” He said.

“I was really mad at you. I realize that it was a two-way street but you can’t come to my apartment drunk after a month of not talking.”

He set the chunk of muffin down, “Did you invite me just to lecture me? Steve, I apologized. And I’m not trying to be a bitch but if you’re this upset still, why did you ask me out?” Bucky asked.

“Because I wanted to make it right. Maybe I was thinking we could put what happened behind us.” Steve explained. Bucky popped the chunk of muffin and chewed for a second. A little confused. “But on the way here, I knew this conversation was going to happen and I was trying to find a way to phrase it without sounding like an asshole.”

“You just lectured me.”

“You outed me. I don’t think you have the moral high ground here.”

Bucky sat up, “Okay, Steve, thanks for the invite but I think I’m done here.” He grabbed his coat.

“Bucky, wait.”

“No, I’m not gonna sit here and let you bitch at me. I’m sorry.” Bucky realized he was raising his voice but he didn’t care. He tugged on his coat and headed to the door.

“Bucky.” Steve said behind him. “Bucky!” He ignored him and pushed through the door and into the cold night, angry tears stinging at his eyes. He felt Steve’s hand on his shoulder, “Bucky, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t get to act like you were the only one hurt by this. I’m sorry, you don’t. I thought we had made a connection and when you stopped responding to my texts and then all of a sudden you have a girlfriend. I didn’t mean to out you but I meant it when I said you gave up on me. You didn’t even try.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Steve said. “I was scared. At Rodeo, no one knows my real name or what I’m about. I can do whatever I want there and people are mostly too drunk to remember what happened. And the VIP thing rarely happens if at all. I only did it because I thought you were cute and wanted to get to know you more.”

“Well, you did.”

“And then that morning, it felt so right, you in my arms and that scared the shit out of me Bucky. I’ve just come into realizing that I’m bi and it’s still a rocky territory. Sometimes I feel at the top of the mountain and sometimes I feel like I’m at the foothills looking up. Even taking that step to post on social media about it was something that seems horrifying to do.” He said.

“Steve, I’m sorry you’re going through this and I wish I can make it easier for you but I don’t want to be your other secret. I wanna be able to hold your hand in public, make our relationship public. I’m stressed out enough, I don’t mean to be blunt but I don’t think I can handle the added stress.” Bucky said.

They stood in silence together, “So what do we do?” Steve asked. “I want to try again Bucky. I want to be stronger.”

“You’re already strong Steve. You realized you just came out to me?”

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, warmth filling his eyes. “I did, didn’t I?” He seemed almost giddy. “Holy shit!” He turned to a girl holding a black girl’s hand as they walked down the street, “I’m bi!”

She nodded, “Congrats, we’re lesbians.” She said high-fiving him before heading into the coffee shop.

Steve turned to Bucky, “I don’t know what that means.”

Bucky smiled and held his hands up, “Okay. You’re getting somewhere. The biggest step is going to be your friends and family. No matter what, that will always be hard.” Steve’s smile faltered.

“Shit.” He said. “I have to do it.”

“Steve, I want you to do it because you want to and you feel good about it. If you’re doing this to get a date with me, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“No, you’re right.” He took a deep breath. “It’s been a long time coming. It has to happen and I’m going to do it.” He said. Bucky could see the fear in his eyes. “Will you be with me when I do it?”

Bucky smiled softly, “Sure.”

“Tony?” Steve said into the phone.

“Yeah, what is it?”

Steve took a deep breath and stared at the screen. Bucky took his hand “I’m bi.” He said.

There was a moment of silence, “Feels great, doesn’t it?” Tony said.

Steve chuckled, his eyes misting, “Yeah. It does, Tony.”

“Well, you did it. I’ll see you Monday.”

Steve nodded to the phone, “See you Monday.”

Bucky watched Steve’s shoulders relax more and more with each call. 

Of course everyone had been accepting. “Just one more call.” Steve said. The phone buzzed, “Ma?” Bucky straightened at the Brooklyn accent that came out of Steve’s mouth.

“Stevie? What is it?”

That was when the tears spilled and Bucky stood up to give him some privacy but Steve took his hand and he sat back down. Steve’s Adam’s apple bobbed, “Ma.” He sobbed and Bucky could feel his eyes misting.

“Stevie?”

“I’m bi, Ma.”

“Bi?”

Another sob, “I like boys and girls.” Steve’s hands were shaking to the point where Bucky took the phone from him and held it, offering Steve a supportive smile. “Ma?”

“Yes, Steve?” She asked.

“Do you still love me?”

She clicked her tongue, “As if I could ever stop loving you, Steve.” Bucky felt tears running down his face as he heard Steve’s mom sob.

“Is that Steve?” He heard a male voice on the other line.

“Hi, Pa.”

“Hey, Stevie. What’s up?”

Steve took a deep breath and told his father who told Steve he loved him. 

Steve shakily hung up the phone and fell into Bucky’s arms. He held the blond who cried, gently running his fingers through his hair. Eventually, Steve lifted his head, “I ruined your shirt.” He sniffled.

Bucky chuckled, “It’s fine. How do you feel?”

Steve sighed, “Like a weight’s been lifted off my shoulders. I needed to do this for so long. Thank you Bucky.”

He patted Steve’s broad shoulder, “You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re happy, Steve. I think this calls for a drink.” Bucky said standing and going to the drink cart. “No offense, but your taste in alcohol is such dad liquor.” Bucky said.

Steve snorted, “As I recall from our last encounter, you seemed to like dad stuff.” He threw his head back in a laugh as Bucky’s face flushed.

They settled on whiskey and chased it with soda. They ordered a pizza and decided to watch something on Netflix. Bucky nestled against Steve’s chest. 

He realized that if something were to happen, there would be things they’d need to work on but Bucky was willing to because things were different between them. He could feel it.

He ended up falling asleep on Steve’s chest and the blond carried him into his bedroom and Bucky snuggled up as the blond spooned him, falling asleep to the rising and falling of his chest.


End file.
